1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma discharge method and a plasma display using the same, and more particularly, to a plasma display having improved luminance and discharge efficiency by increasing a discharge gap.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of problems to be solved in a surface discharge type plasma displays is to reduce amount of light blocked by bus electrodes arranged in a front plate. In the surface discharge type plasma display, a couple of discharge electrodes corresponding to a unit discharge area are arranged in the front plate, and the discharge electrodes of the discharge areas are connected in serial by the bus electrodes. In general, the discharge electrodes are formed of a high resistant and transparent material, such as indium tin oxide (aka ITO), and the bus electrodes are formed of a low resistant and opaque material, such as a metal. Accordingly, since the bus electrodes of the plasma display located in an optical path absorb or block light, a luminance and an aspect ratio defined as the ratio of a optical transmission area to an entire screen area of the plasma display decreases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,400 to Soo-Je Cho discloses a method of preventing deterioration of luminance by using opaque bus electrodes. In this method, the bus electrodes are formed as a tall and narrow multi-layer structures to reduce their width. However, the method requires complicated processes like laminating or plating metal films. Also, since the bus electrodes are narrow and tall, they can be easily damaged by an external force. Furthermore, as the height of the bus electrodes increases, the thickness of a dielectric layer increases, so that the transmission of visible rays decreases and a discharge turn-on voltage increases.